


Leap of Faith

by Evondahlkilledthelocals



Series: The Bond Verse [3]
Category: Inception (2010), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, M/M, The Bond Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evondahlkilledthelocals/pseuds/Evondahlkilledthelocals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Eames met James Bond did not go as smoothly as one could hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with this verse and there is no stopping it at this point. As always, character belong to their respective creators and this whacked out storyline and headcanon belongs to me.

“Who the devil are you?” Eames shouted. Really, he should not have been the one asking questions in the situation he was in but he was never one to hold back what he wanted to say.

* * *

The situation really had got out of Eames’ hands and he honestly had no clue how. One minute, he was walking home to his flat near Big Ben with the paper tucked under his arm and a cup of tea from the café in his left hand. His right hand was tucked into his pocket as he walked, humming a song he heard in the café to himself. It happened so suddenly, Eames was so grateful he was agile and always carrying a weapon. His tea was abandoned as he pulled the pistol from the back of his waistband, grabbing for the silencer tucked into the coat of his suit jacket. Rolling out of the line of fire, Eames glanced around for a moment before making eye contact with a blonde haired man holding a silenced pistol not unlike Eames’.

Eames glared, taking off into the alley behind him as he did. He had his son to get home to, only four and excited to celebrate his birthday later that evening with his Father and his Papa both there. Eames really wanted to take them to ice cream like they had the past two years and to let Quinn pick out his present, somewhere near their flat at least. It would be the first birthday spent with both his parents there and Quinn was beyond excited. Getting shot at was not Eames’ plan.

* * *

That led Eames back to the predicament he found himself in. They were on the top of Big Ben at that point, after having scaled through the rafting system. Elizabeth Tower’s walls looked far to appealing to Eames, and he had made his way out to stand on the edge in an attempt to throw off his attacker. The man followed him gracefully, not saying a word until they were outside and could see the London Eye across the water. Eames looked down to the water below hesitantly, glancing back at the man with a glare. He had already called Arthur on his way up the tower, informing his husband that he was going to be a bit late for Quinn’s dinner since a strange man was shooting at him and chasing him up Ben.

It was one thing for Eames to feel threatened while in a dream. That was normal for him and he learned to not fear death that way. It was another thing entirely to feel death staring right at you with its two light blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. The man laughed at Eames' previous question, pointing his pistol again with a smirk, “The MI6 is not pleased to hear you’ve returned to London, Mister Eames.”

“Well they can piss off. I cleared my name Agent…”

“I prefer if you call me Bond.”

“Bond it is then,” Eames had his arms up in surrender, looking over his shoulder to survey his options. He watched Bond carefully, scooting over to give himself a better angle to jump at, “And what, per say, did they request you do with me Bond?”

“Dispose of the problem was the exact phrasing, I believe,” Bond smirked, shrugging as he took a step closer to Eames, “I, however, know a great deal about your family and do not feel comfortable with the knowledge that Arthur Simmons is going to be hunting me down. I take it you called him to let him know you would be late to Quinn’s birthday party?”

“Leave my son and my husband out of this, Agent Bond,” Eames gritted out, glaring at him as he did, “I can just jump, since you know I am not going to actually allow a shot to hit me on my son’s fourth birthday. We can resume this later, but for now you could be a decent man and let a bloke go home to his family for a special occasion. Not tarnish my son’s fragile psyche, yeah?”

“I admire you, William Thomas Eames,” Bond smirked at Eames’ flinch, a typical reaction to hearing his actual name at that point, “Yes, I do know your name. I won’t share it, don’t worry. I know your flat is purchased under Arthur’s rather creative aliases for you both. Cameron James-Conlon and Tommy Conlon, hmm? Never would suspect the infamous William Eames and Arthur Simmons of the Dream Share trade would be one in the same. I take you're Tommy then, since Arthur took your last name in reality?”

Eames felt his body go rigid at the mention of their aliases. Aliases which they thought would keep Quinn safe, as they were made by Arthur specifically for Eames and himself to hide from the world with. That had no background of fraud or deceit, perfect credit scores, no mailing addresses, no trace of crime, and were a happily married gay couple from Seattle, Washington that had adopted a beautiful baby boy from Priscilla Eames through an internet search, letting him keep his mother’s last time out of the kindness of their hearts. That was who the world saw when they saw Arthur and Eames in London. Hearing that this MI6 Agent knew who was behind Cameron James-Conlon and Tommy Conlon terrified Eames more than the actual gun pointed at him.

“L-Look, you can kill me mate. Hell, I’ll let you do it now if you must, but don’t go after Arthur or my son. I will do anything you ask to make you leave them be, alright?”

“Mister Eames, I do not plan to kill you,” The agent scoffed, rolling his eyes, “What I plan is to fire a shot with this tranquilizer that will knock you out. I’m going to stuff you into a bag and transfer you into my car’s boot, where I will have my driver take us to your flat and I will leave you on your porch. I will call Arthur and you can explain everything when you wake up.”

“Mate…I don’t think that plan is going to work…” Eames smirked, taking the leap of faith he had been bagging on and jumping off the edge of the Elizabeth Tower. He caught the ledge below, just behind the clock where Ben sat, and made his way inside. The Agent met him in the tower, gracefully fighting to make his plan work. It seemed it would too, until one punch hit Eames awkwardly and threw him off the top of Ben’s rafter and down to the boards a level below them. Eames groaned out in pain, but rolled over still and took off in a run for the stairwell. He got down three flights before he realized that he was not being chased anymore.

The Agent had let him leave without another attempt to stop him and Eames would never be able to express how grateful he was for that.

* * *

Eames got home as Arthur was finishing up dinner. Quinn lit up at the sight of him, squealing in excitement as he ran over to Eames’ open arms. Eames picked him up with a groan, laughing deeply as he held on a bit tighter to Quinn than usual, “It’s so good to see you sprog. Were you troublesome with Papa while I was gone?”

“ _Oui_! Papa said _aujourd'hui, je suis très très hyperactif et excité_!” Quinn smirked proudly, leaning up to finally look at his Father. His smirk faded into a frown as his petite hands reached up, cupping Eames’ cheeks as he stared at him with a curious gaze, “Father, what happened to you here?”

“Not a worry sprog, just your Father’s secret job as a superhero, yeah?”

“Father,” Quinn rolled his eyes, making Eames laugh and smile at him affectionately, “I know you are just a dad, not working any other occupation.”

“Such big words for our little sprog!” Eames exclaimed, setting Quinn down with a laugh, “You’ve been hanging out with Papa too long!”

“I heard that,” Arthur’s voice called from the kitchen, making Eames soften. He shed his cardigan he wore that day, since July was proving to be colder than usual in London, and tossed it to the side carelessly. Eames did not want Arthur to see the rubble leftover on it from his earlier encounter. Smirking, he rolled up his sleeves of his salmon colored oxford as he headed into the kitchen, “You were meant to hear it, love.”

Arthur turned, looking as though he was ready to lecture Eames, but at the sight of the large bruise from where Bond managed to land a hit he stopped himself and frowned. Slowly, he set aside the cooking utensils he had been holding and approached Eames like he was a skittish animal. Eames rolled his eyes, pulling Arthur in close and tucking his nose into the curve of Arthur’s neck to breathe in the scent of him. Arthur sighed, wrapping his arms around Eames tightly as he shook his head against Eames’ own shoulder, “Shouldn’t have went out…”

“He knew. He knew about Cameron and Tommy and it scared the bloody life out of me, Arthur,” Eames confessed quietly, feeling the slip in Arthur’s composure as he finished his whispered admission. Arthur gripped tighter to Eames’ shirt, hiding his face in Eames’ neck as he took a few breaths to recompose himself, “How? What did he want? We can give him anything…”

“Said the MI6 had some issues with me, Arthur,” Eames took a deep breath, taking a step back with a wince, “Threw me off of Ben…”

“How are you even _alive_? That tower is massive Eames!”

“Ben’s the bell behind the clock. Elizabeth is the tower you ponce,” Eames joked, affectionately, as he reached over to mess up Arthur’s ungelled hair. “Said he would leave us be for now but I wouldn’t doubt seeing him again sooner or later.”

“Did he say why he was letting you live?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“He didn’t want you to hunt him down.”

“And I would have, you know that. I still will. I don’t feel comfortable knowing someone knows our safest house’s location. Did you catch his name?”

Eames paused to consider telling Arthur, but conceded and shook his head, “I didn’t catch it, sorry love.”

Eames figured for now, he was alive and well. That was all that mattered. When the time came, if it came down to his last breath, he would tell Arthur about Bond and let Arthur take the man out. But with the knowledge that his family was safe for the time being, Eames figured he was safe to enjoy his time with them.


End file.
